


Neighbourly Perks

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Minor Injuries, Neighbours AU, Threesome - M/M/M, stressed Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Junior doctor Mitaka is tired of hearing his neighbours fucking when he is having no such luck. An unexpected hospital visit leads to some very interesting events.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dopheld Mitaka Christmas In July 2020





	Neighbourly Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyfishsodapop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/gifts).



Stepping inside the door to his apartment, eyes barely open, Mitaka dumped his bag on the floor and made his way to the couch. He let out a long breath and rubbed his face. This was now his daily routine. Twelve to sixteen hour shifts at the hospital. On the very bad days, he would often run off just caffeine until he eventually ambled home, collapsed on his couch, then hauled himself back up to shower, eat, sleep, repeat. 

Just short of their first year out of medical school, both himself and his friends, Thannison and Phasma were all questioning why they had ever thought medicine was a good idea in the first place. At least they’d ended up doing their residencies at the same hospital. It was some consolation, even if it was just throwing each other moral support eyebrows as they rushed past each other in the hallways. 

Feeling like death, he stood under the shower hose and scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair. He’d never been so glad of the new shower he had recently purchased. The one that had already been in the apartment, when he moved in a couple of months ago was frankly, shit. As Phasma put it, having stayed over one night, it had about the same water pressure as being pissed on. He couldn’t argue with her so he’d treated himself to a new one. He’d balked at the extortionate price when he had first looked at it but at the end of the day, he was making slightly better money now that he was out of university and actually working. And what use was money if you couldn’t spend it, as Thannison liked to point out. At the very least, he had something to look forward to when he came home. 

The new shower was about the only emotional attachment he had right now. Outside of work, it was the only thing he had time for recently. Since he had started his residency, he could count the number of times he had been out for more than one or two drinks before the stress of how tired he would be the next day had him going home to bed. As if on cue, no sooner had he stepped out of the shower, deep in thought about how hopelessly single and anti-social he was, he heard a noise coming from above him. He groaned aloud. Great, they were at it again. 

His upstairs neighbours. A large, brooding dark haired man, built like a brick shithouse and a rather severe looking red head. They’d moved in about six months after him. They’d never actually spoken, aside from short hello’s if they happened to pass each other. He had wondered at first if they were just roommates. He’d even put the unmistakable sound of the bed creaking down to something else. That was, until he couldn’t deny it any more. Nor the muffled voices that went along with it. That first time, he heard them, he was in shock. He knew there were two apartments upstairs, one was empty so there was no mistaking who it was. 

At least someone is getting some, he thought grouchily. He pulled on a pair of sweats, and flopped onto his bed. He was too tired to even lounge in the living room. He would fall asleep if he did and he couldn’t face another day with a pain in his neck from falling asleep on the couch again. He scrolled through his socials, not paying much attention. Opened a message from Thannison, along with a picture of him with a smiling girl. 

**Than**  
**23:04**  
_Shoulda come out. Plenty of guys here you coulda picked up. Ended that dry spell. Haha_

He rolled his eyes. How Thannison had the energy, he would never know. Even Phasma was slowing down on the going out front. And she was built of steel. 

They were still going at it upstairs. Obviously, they weren’t planning on getting up early. He tried to ignore the fact that he was half hard but knew he’d never get to sleep this way. He sighed again and opened a porn app. It was absolutely nothing to do with them. It had just been a few days since he jerked off. He usually did in the shower but he was too tired even for that. It wasn’t that they hadn’t crossed his mind before. He wouldn’t even bother to deny it, even to himself. They were both hot as fuck. Should be illegal, Phasma had said, spotting them from Mitaka’s window once. However, he had still never actually got off himself while he could hear them. 

Scrolling aimlessly through videos for a few minutes, he eventually opened one. Anything would do. Yawning, he tried to focus on the screen, eyes bleary as he pushed his sweats and boxers down a little, hand wrapping around his cock. The noises above increased slightly. He could just about make out the sound of a voice. His eyes drifted closed as he tried to stare at the screen. It didn’t take long before he was fully hard. Speeding up, he tightened his grip, breath catching as he rubbed his thumb over the head. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what they were doing. Who was fucking who? He always assumed that the dark haired one topped but maybe he didn’t. Or maybe they switched it up. Regardless, if he had it his way, he’d be getting fucked by both of them. He stifled a moan, imagining the redhead fucking him into the mattress and judging by the sounds above him now, not holding back in the slightest. 

He heard the muffled sound of a voice again, another sound, a moan, long and drawn out, before the room was silent. He almost surprised himself when he came, arching his back, with a grunt. He panted, fucking into his hand until he was spent. He lay back, catching his breath before getting up to clean himself off. He stared into the bathroom mirror for a long moment. I can’t believe you did that, he thought, scowling at his reflection. But he couldn’t deny, he was feeling more relaxed than he had in quite a while. He fell asleep almost instantly when his head hit the pillow. 

He went for a run the following morning. He was about to start a week of graveyard shifts, so he always tried to make the best of the daytime right before. He stopped outside the door to the building, almost turning around when ge dark haired man was collecting his mail. He would have continued walking, waiting until the man was gone but he’d already been spotted. Mitaka glanced at him when he came inside, hoping the sudden burn in his cheeks looked like it was exercise induced and not from seeing one of the men he had so happily masturbated to the night before. When Mitaka entered, he was already on the stairs but turned his head at the sound of the door, flicking his hand in a lazy wave. Mitaka returned the gesture automatically, trying to avoid eye contact but he could swear the man smirked at him. 

—————

Thanisson remained unaffected by the hospital workload. He returned from the bar, placing three more drinks on the table and sliding into the seat across from Mitaka and Phasma. “So, anything on the romance front?” Thanisson asked him. 

Mitaka rolled his eyes and huffed. “No, obviously not. I barely have time to breathe. I don’t know how the fuck you two manage.” He raised an eyebrow directly at Thanisson. “And eh—romance, Than? Do you know the meaning of that?”

“You have to make time, Doph. And I resent that!” Thannison raised his hands, feigning offence. “I can be plenty romantic in one night, thank you very much.” 

“I believe it.” Mitaka grumbled. 

Phasma laughed. “Leave him alone, Than. And you—”she turned to Mitaka “—Just use a hookup app, for fuck sake.”

“Can we talk about something else please!” Mitaka said, taking a gulp of his beer. “Why do we always have to pick on me? Phas isn’t with anyone!”

“That’s by choice, honey,” she said, peering at her phone. “My plans don’t have time for romance. Some day, yes but right now, I have more important things. You, on the other hand, are a sweetheart. Even if you don’t have time for a relationship, which let’s face it, none of us do at the moment, you should be having fun.” 

He slapped her hand away, as she went to pinch his cheek. “Fine, I’ll try to have some fun,” he sighed. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds, nursing their drinks, until Thannison perked up suddenly. “You will never guess what I pulled out of some dude today?” he said, excitedly. 

—————

Lying on his couch, after several failed attempts at watching tv, Mitaka downloaded the familiar app. It had been a while so he started making a new profile. He filled in the obligatory details, set his location and uploaded the one picture he kept on his phone for situations such as this. He’d took it several months ago when he’d made his first profile, a shot of his torso, in the mirror, sweats hanging low enough just to show off the slight v-line going down. It wasn’t old, only a few months, he reminded himself. He still looked more or less the same, he just didn’t have as much time to exercise these days. 

After setting it up, he continued to scroll through the profiles, nothing particularly catching his attention. He began getting messages almost immediately, opening them to be greeted by dick pics. He rolled his eyes, not replying to them and clicking through more profiles of people nearby until he opened a profile with two familiar looking faces in the picture. No—no, no, no, he almost choked on his drink, dropping his phone onto the table, as if he’d been burnt. He stared at it, his heart pounding. After a moment, he caught his breath and picked it back up, unlocking it and bracing himself. He had to be mistaken. He squinted, moving the screen closer to his face. Two people, not directly looking at the camera, but turned into one another and laughing, as if to hide from the camera or the person taking the picture. There was no mistaking it though, the red hair, the dark haired man’s profile, even from the side. He would recognise them anywhere. It was them. He read their description quickly.

**Threesome.**  
**Status:** _Couple. M/M_  
**Looking for:** _Male, casual._

There was nothing more. He let out a breath, he didn’t know he’d been holding. Holy shit. They had given nothing else away on the profile. He scrolled down further. He could see that there was other information available but for friends only. He would have to add them to see anything more. Obviously, they were very picky about what they were looking for, in that case. He couldn’t add them, though. He took another gulp of his drink. It felt strange, like he knew something he shouldn’t about them, this glimpse into their private life. 

Although, he could add them, he supposed. It’s not like they would know it was him. His face wasn’t in the picture. While he was fighting with himself, he didn’t notice right away that he’d got another notification. Thinking it was another dick pic, he sighed, opening it. It wasn’t. Panic gripped him again. They had added him. He gripped his glass so tightly, it was a surprise it didn’t shatter. Should he accept? They were looking at his profile. They were looking at it right now. Right above him. Right this second. Probably discussing his picture. What if they asked for more? A picture of his face?

He logged out. 

—————

The next morning, he was flipping through the envelopes from his mailbox. He’d slept fitfully the night before. Not ideal, when he was about to work nights again. Nothing out of the ordinary, bills, more bills, until he came to the last envelope. Mr. Kylo Ren, was printed on the front. And the number of his neighbours apartment. Kylo Ren? That was interesting. Which one was he?

As he was about to put the letter into its intended mailbox, he paused. Maybe he would bring it up to him instead. It was the same difference, really. He was going upstairs and it was already afternoon. They would have checked their mail this morning already and this letter could be important. He tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped nervously. He was just bringing a letter to them. That was all. No need to panic. He was also increasingly curious about which one Kylo was. He knew neither of their names but somehow, it didn’t fit the red-head. He headed for the stairs before he could change his mind. 

Reaching their door, he exhaled, bouncing on his feet for a second, before knocking. He tried to remain calm, when he heard noises behind the door. Why the fuck was he so nervous? The door opened and the dark haired man stared at him, a slice of toast in his hand. 

“Hey,” Kylo said. 

He almost forgot how to speak. “Hi—uh—this was in the wrong box, it was in mine. It’s for Kylo...you?” he shrugged, thrusting the envelope forward. 

“Oh! Yep, that’s me, thanks—?” Kylo paused, looking at him expectantly.

“Oh—Mitaka—well, Dopheld—but you can just—it’s Mitaka.” 

“And you are British.” Kylo said, more of a statement than a question. 

“Oh—eh—yes, I am. I’ve lived here since I was ten though, so—uh—yeah....” 

Shut up, he told himself. Stop rambling. As he was internally berating himself, he was startled by a voice behind him. A clipped British accent. 

“Everything alright?” 

He spun around, coming face to face with the redhead, his train of thought screeching to a halt. Fuck. He was British too. How had he not known that? Well, it wasn’t as if they had ever spoken. Was he staring? His hair was even better up close. He smelt like expensive aftershave. If he was asked later to describe how he felt at that moment, standing in the hallway, with both of these men, on either side of him, swooning would be the only word he could use. And because of that, he needed to get out of there, right now, because crippling panic was quickly working its way to the forefront of his mind. 

“Hux. Mitaka, here, brought us a letter,” Kylo said, bringing him back to the present. “Was in the wrong mailbox,” he added. He seemed to remember the toast that was still in his hand at that moment and shoved it into his mouth. 

“Oh. Thank you, Mitaka. That was very kind of you,” Hux smiled, stepping past him and frowning at Kylo. 

“Yeah, thanks, Mitaka,” Kylo said. “Nice of you to come all the way up with it.” He smiled, wolfishly, leaning against the doorframe. Hux’s demeanour was cooler, but he remained at the door smiling politely. 

“Yeah. No problem,” Mitaka swallowed, averting his eyes from the sliver of exposed skin, between Kylo’s jeans and shirt. “Well—uh—bye.” He gave a limp wave, turning and walking away, face on fire. He should have just put the damn letter in their mailbox. Now he looked like an idiot. Why in the world had he actually brought it to their door. But at least now he knew both of their names. Kylo and Hux? Hux? Was that a first name or a last? 

Just as he reached the stairs, he heard Hux sigh. 

“You have a fruit loop in your hair, Kylo!” he hissed, as their door closed.

—————

“Can you take this one Doph, please?” A harassed looking Thannison appeared in front of him, where he was updating patient charts. He looked to where Thannison was pointing, at yet another closed curtain at the end of the row. When had that one become occupied? 

He sighed, rubbing his face. He was nearing the end of the week of nights and he’d been trying to sleep in the on call room but he’d been paged so many times, he finally gave up and decided to stay awake. “Fine,” he said, looking at his watch. He could probably go home after this one. 

Mitaka stepped inside the curtain, picking up the chart left by the triage nurse and scanning it quickly. Laceration on forearm. Clean cut. Needs suturing. That wasn’t so bad. He could do this in his sleep. He read his patient's name from the chart. 

“Mr. Ren, you—Oh—,” he glanced up. He couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. It was Kylo. He looked around for Hux but Kylo was alone as far as he could tell. 

Kylo was staring back at him, sheepishly, with wide eyes. “Hey—Mitaka—I didn’t know you were a doctor,” he said. 

“Oh, yeah. I—ah, I’m a resident. I just finished med school last year,” he said, trailing off. Kylo didn’t care about his personal life. Why did he always ramble. He quickly looked back at the chart, trying to collect himself.

“Cool...well, you looked smart. I’m not surprised.” 

He looked up again to see Kylo smiling at him now. He prayed the heat he could feel in his face wasn’t noticeable. “Right, so, you need some stitches anyway,” he cleared his throat, stepping forward and taking Kylo’s arm to examine. “Okay. it's not so bad, less than ten, I would say. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” He sat down, pulling the table closer to gather what he needed. 

Kyko huffed. “I was hanging a mirror and it fell, and broke obviously. I then tripped while I was trying to clean up the glass and, well..” he waved his arm. 

“A mirror? That’s seven years bad luck,” Mitaka said, automatically. 

Kylo laughed. “Yeah, that's what I thought but—I dunno. I mean, it could be worse luck, I guess.”

“Could always be worse, that’s true…. are you alright?” Mitaka asked. Kylo was looking at the needle now, his face paling slightly. He hummed and nodded, not quite meeting Mitaka’s eye. 

Mitaka did his best not to smile. He wouldn’t have pegged a guy like Kylo to be scared of a needle. “I’ll be gentle,” he said quietly, not wanting to embarrass him but trying to reassure him.

Kylo hissed, growling low in his throat, as Mitaka began suturing. “Gentle?” He stared at the ceiling, gritting his teeth. 

“I’m sorry. I’m afraid this is as gentle as it’s going to get,” Mitaka murmured back, doing his best to make it as painless as he could. Kylo remained silent throughout, keeping his jaw clenched. 

“All done,” Mitaka said finally. He swabbed the neat line with antiseptic, before applying a bandage. 

Kylo let out a breath, inspecting the bandage and waving his arm. “Thanks,” he said. 

“It’s better you don’t drive home. They gave you some hefty painkillers when you came in. Have you got a lift?”

“Hux is on location for a shoot. I’ll just get a cab.”

The words were out of Mitaka’s mouth before he could stop them. “I can bring you. I’ll be done in a couple of minutes. If you want to wait, of course”

Kylo stilled, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna put you out or anything…”

“No, it’s no problem.” 

—————

He left Kylo in the waiting area, while he changed and grabbed his bag and a coffee. They walked silently to his car. 

“I really appreciate you giving me a ride, honestly.” Kylo said, as he pulled on his seatbelt, with his good arm.

“It’s fine. We’re going to the same place. I’d be a pretty shit neighbour if I didn’t.” Mitaka threw his jacket in the backseat and pushed up his shirt sleeves before reaching for his belt. 

“Yeah, still though, I—” Kylo stopped mid-sentence, eyes fixed on Mitaka’s arm, as he clicked the seatbelt in place. Um—you didn’t have to—," he trailed off, still staring. 

"Are you okay?" Mitaka asked, concerned at Kylo’s sudden change in demeanour. 

“Yeah, yep. I’m fine.” Kylo dragged his eyes away. 

“So Kylo, what do you do?” Mitaka asked, to break the sudden silence. He hoped Kylo wasn’t having any reactions to the drugs. He was looking very deep in thought. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m a—I’m an animator.”He named a familiar animated series. 

“Oh wow, that’s interesting!” Mitaka said, genuinely. “You really drew those? That’s amazing!” He was genuinely impressed with this information. “And um, Hux, isn’t it? What does he do?”

“I did. Thank you!” Kylo smiled. “Hux. Well, Armitage but don’t ever call him that. He hates it. He’s a model. That's why we moved here. He got a really big contract last year. He’s on location right now, as I said, hence no ride.” 

Mitaka almost laughed. Of course he was a model. And of course Kylo was an artist. They were like something straight out of a catalogue. And he was definitely not. He chewed his lip, reaching for his coffee to distract himself for a moment. 

“Do you like it here?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure at first but I’ve started freelancing and teaching now too. Didn’t think I’d ever be into that but I actually like it. So yeah, the move was good.” 

When they reached the building, they walked side by side up the stairs, continuing their small talk until they reached Mitaka’s door. 

“Right. Keep the bandage on for two days. Then just keep it dry and clean. The stitches are dissolvable and then you will be good as new,” Mitaka smiled. 

“Thanks, Mitaka. I’ll do my best,” Kylo smiled, going towards the next flight of stairs to bring him to his own apartment. 

Just as Mitaka opened his door, Kylo called out to him. He turned to see Kylo stopped halfway up the stairs. 

"The—uh—the tattoo.” Kylo pointed at him. 

“What?” Mitaka stared blankly at him for a moment before realising. Oh!” He turned his own arm, looking at the small stethoscope below the crease of his elbow. "Don't remind me! Stupid drunken graduation thing. My two friends and I got matching ones.” He grimaced. 

Kylo’s expression switched from curious to something like alarm. "Did you all get them in the same place?"

"God no," Mitaka laughed. “One got it on his shoulder, the other on her leg. 

Kylo huffed a laugh then, looking strangely relieved. ”Ah, okay. Well, thanks again" he said and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Mitaka watched him go, bemused. He stepped inside, closing the door. What a night. Whatever way he thought his shift was going to end, that was definitely not it. He still thought about their profile on the app, he couldn’t help it but he tried not to dwell on it. He grabbed a beer from the fridge to wind down. He shouldn’t even know about it really and they surely had far better things on offer than him.

—————

“We should invite him over...to say thank you,” Kylo shrugged, innocently. 

“Mm...yes...to thank him for...doing his job?” Hux tried not to smile. 

“Yeah...he did a very good job at it.” Kylo thrust his arm in front of Hux. 

“He did,” Hux conceded.

“You are the one who introduced me to the world of extracurricular activities, after all” Kylo said. 

“I know. And yes, he’s perfect. More than perfect. It’s like he was left on our doorstep as a gift, quite literally. But but we have to be careful, Kylo. We really don’t know whether he would be interested or not.” 

“Oh but we do!” Kylo grinned, gleefully. 

“Oh,” Hux smiled at Kylo’s excitement. “Please share your information with the whole class.”

“He’s on the app.”

“Okay...and? That doesn’t mean anything Kylo,” Hux groaned. “Just that he was on the bloody app.”

“Hux, he was actively looking at our profile!”

“Hold on, you didn’t tell me this!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Well, how do you know now? You didn’t tell me this! Was there a picture of his face?”

“No! Jesus, will you listen. I was looking through the guys that had looked at our profile. Remember the one, the guy in the mirror, the one we added?.” 

“Yes,” Hux said dubiously. 

“It’s him!”

“And you know this how?” Hux scoffed.

“The tattoo,” Kylo smirked. “Remember the little tattoo, it looked like a stethoscope or something?”

“Yes?” Hux’s eyes widened, as the realization hit him. “You are joking….”

“Nope,” Kylo said, grin widening as he peered at Hux over his coffee cup. 

—————

Mitaka was surprised when Kylo caught him in the hallway and asked him if he wanted to come up and have some drinks with them a few days later. To thank him, Kylo said. He responded that he was only doing his job and being neighbourly but agreed that he would come.

When the evening finally came, he paced his apartment for a good hour beforehand, debating whether to call Phasma or not. But what would he even say to her? He decided not to, it would only make him more nervous. He eventually calmed himself down enough to leave. Knocking on their door, he tried not to let his nerves get the better of him again. They were neighbours. They had started to get to know each other a little. This was all perfectly normal. 

Kylo opened the door. “Hey! Come in,” he stepped back. 

“Hi,” Mitaka followed him in, looking around. It was similar to his own apartment, in layout and was exactly what one would expect of them. Clean, orderly, uncluttered but yet, things that were most certainly Kylo’s, strewn across chairs and a pile of art supplies were pushed into a corner of the table. 

“Hux is on his way back,” Kylo said. “He was just grabbing some wine or something. Not a beer person,” he said, looking at his own beer bottle in disbelief. 

Mitaka laughed, taking the beer Kylo handed him. “Well, I am most certainly a beer person,” he said, clinking his bottle off Kylo’s. “How’s the arm?”

“All good.” Kylo rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm. 

“Yep. Healed perfectly,” Mitaka examined it, fingers wrapped around Kylo’s wrist. He hadn’t really noticed how defined Kylo’s arms were, when he was stitching him. 

“Want some food?” Kylo asked, hovering by the fridge.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m fine,” Mitaka said, quickly. He was only slightly still on edge, having relaxed more since he entered. But he wasn’t sure his stomach could cope with food. 

Kylo yawned, leaning back against the counter. “So, what’s it like being a doctor?” he asked. “I imagine it’s not quite as glamorous as TV shows would have you believe?”

Mitaka laughed out loud. “No. I promise you it is absolutely fucking not. I can’t watch those shows. I just—I don’t think any doctor can.”

They remained in the kitchen, chatting comfortably when Hux arrived back, dropping a bag with more beer and a bottle of wine onto the table. He shrugged off his wet jacket. 

“Bloody rain! Hey,” he smiled at Mitaka. “Kylo, can you open that?”

Kylo rustled a corkscrew out of the drawer, opening the wine, while Hux disappeared down the hallway. Kylo and Mitaka moved to the the living area, Kylo on the couch and Mitaka in one of the chairs. Hux arrived back, glass of wine in hand and flopped down next to Kylo. 

By his third bottle, Mitaka was feeling far more relaxed. Their conversations were flowing freely, Mitaka divulging some of his most interesting tories from the E.R that Kylo was particularly interested in. Hux had to rein him in eventually. 

“Stop being so morbid, Kylo! That’s enough gore for you, for one night.”

Kylo huffed but let Hux tell them hilarious stories about the worst people and models he’d been having the misfortune to work with the past few years. Mitaka couldn’t help but watch them, as they were talking. The way their personalities bounced off each other, the fleeting almost unnoticeable touches. He’d almost choked on his drink when Hux pushed Kylo’s hair out of his eyes. 

His mind wandered back to the hookup app. If he didn’t know about it already, he wouldn’t have thought that it was something that they would want to do. They seemed so perfectly comfortable with each other, why would they want somebody else. Or maybe that was the reason. The cogs in his mind continued turning, thinking about the app. They were so comfortable with each other that they could do it, without any issues. 

He was suddenly hit with the memory of why he’d been looking on the app, hearing them fucking constantly, wondering what it would be like, jerking off while he could hear them. He felt his face heat up, and took a sip of his beer, forcing the thoughts out of his head. If he got a hard-on in their apartment, he would walk straight out the window. 

“You okay?” 

He froze, face flaming, as if they had been reading his mind. They were both looking at him curiously. 

“Yeah! I’m fine,” he said. “Just thinking—work stuff,” he said, finishing his bottle. 

“Another drink?” Kylo nodded towards the empty bottle. 

“Yeah! Sure,” Mitaka stood up, following him towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Hux said, moving towards the hallway. “That’s an interesting tattoo, by the way,” he smiled, eyes flicking to Mitakas arm, before he left. 

Mitaka looked down. He never remembered that damn tattoo and no one ever noticed it. Except these two. That was a strange coincidence. He frowned, laughing a little. 

“It’s not very noticeable. You are one of the only people to spot it so quickly, actually,” he said, to Kylo. “Both of you.”

“Wasn’t the first time I’d seen it,” Kylo said, his voice low. He took another bottle from the fridge. 

Mitaka cocked his head. “Before the hospital? How would you have seen it before then?” 

“You really can’t figure out where I may have seen it, and more of you to go with it?” Kylosaid, a small smile playing on his lips. 

While Mitaka was thinking about this, he hadn’t noticed how close Kylo was now standing to him. His back was to the counter and one of Kylo’s hands was now gripping the edge, the other arm reaching for the bottle opener, on the other side of Mitaka. He picked it up, ready to hand it to Kylo, when his entire body was hit by a thought with the force of a hurricane. The picture, the app, the tattoo. He knew. 

Kylo had taken the bottle opener and set it down on the counter, his hand now resting on Mitakas arm. He didn’t dare look up as Kylo’s hand trailed down his side, stopping at his waist, fingers gripping. Mitaka swallowed, inhaling sharply. His heartbeat pounded in his ears but he forced himself to look up at Kylo, who was now watching him intently. 

“Anyone ever told you how pretty you are?” he murmured.

Mitaka tried to respond but only succeeded in omitting a small sound, when Kylo’s other hand slid around his back and gently pulled him closer, Kylo’s body caging him into the counter. “I—“ 

He was silenced by Kylos lips pressing against his, soft but firm. He melted into the kiss, thankful Kylo was leaning against him, to keep him upright. “What about—” he pulled back, panting but was cut off again by Kylo’s lips, feeling him grin. 

“Well, this is an interesting turn of events.” A voice interrupted them. Mitaka jumped, looking past Kylo to see Hux leaning in the doorframe. For a moment, he panicked, until he saw the way Hux was watching them. It had to be a dream. This was not happening. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he had wished this would happen but never did he think it actually would. 

“Carry on,” Hux said, silkily. “Don’t let me stop you.” He slowly took a sip of his wine. 

Kylo pulled Mitaka gently towards the bedroom, only breaking the kiss, to pull off his own shirt and sit on the bed. Mitaka turned at the sound of Hux entering the bedroom. He had also discarded his shirt somewhere along the way. While he was admiring Hux, he felt Kylo’s hands on his hips, pulling him down into his lap. He gasped when he felt Kylo’s breath on the back of his neck, trailing his lips up and down the soft skin, nipping his earlobe. Hux watched them from where he was standing, pupils dark and blown. He slowly removed his belt, while Mitaka stared, mesmerised. He set it aside, slipping out of his pants before approaching them. 

Hux dropped to his knees, pushing Mitaka’s legs apart, deftly opening his button and zipper, fingers slipping into the waistband of his boxers. Mitaka swallowed hard. It had been a while since he had sex. Hell, it had been a while since he got off with any help at all. He sighed and settled his palms against Hux’s shoulders to try and ground himself. Hux slid his hands up to slip under Mitaka’s shirt as Kylo began opening the buttons with one hand, the other holding Mitaka’s neck as he turned his head to kiss him. While Hux worked the jeans off him, Mitaka’s eyes fluttered closed and he let his head loll back against Kylo’s shoulder, while Kylo gently pulled the shirt off him. He lifted his hips to help Hux out, his heartbeat speeding up.

He was already fully hard when Hux tossed the boxers aside. Kylo chuckled softly in his ear, teeth finding a particularly soft spot on his neck as his fingers traced lines up his smooth chest, hands ghosting over his nipples. He fought off a whimper, biting his lip and looking down. Hux grinned up at him, keeping eye contact as he suddenly dragged his tongue from the base of Mitaka’s cock up to the tip again. Mitaka moaned freely at that and dropped his head back again, closing his eyes.

Kylo still mouthed at his neck, licking over the marks he’d left, moving down to his collar bone and Mitaka vaguely wondered how he was going to cover those marks. That thought was gone as quickly as it came, when Hux’s tongue ran all over his length, before taking him in his mouth fully. He gasped at the sudden wet heat, groaning and desperately trying not to buck up into Hux’s mouth. It had been far too long and he was already feeling on the verge. With his cock in Hux’s mouth and Kylo’s erection pressed against his ass, he couldn’t help gripping Kylo’s thighs and grinding down, hips twitching from the stimulation. 

“Mmm, you’re so good, baby,” Kylo whispered in his ear, between bites. Mitaka full body shuddered at the words and threw his head back, to give Kylo better access, prompting Hux to take him deeper before he pulled off him, swiping his tongue over the head and kissing a gentle line towards his stomach. 

Hux looked up at Kylo, a silent exchange passing between them. Mitaka watched, his brain still in overdrive as Kylo was moving back to sit up against the pillows, guiding Mitaka with him. He settled Mitaka between his legs, facing Hux, and pulled him so he laying back against Kylo’s chest. Hux’s hair had come loose from the gel holding it in place, a strand of it falling over his eyes. He sat back on his heels, watching them like a predator watching his prey.

Kylo’s fingers trailed across Mitaka’s chest and stomach. He shivered when Kylo grazed his cock, with the back of his hand. Hux was watching them thoughtfully, like he was simply admiring them. Mitaka realised then, Kylo was waiting for Hux to tell them what to do. He was calling the shots. His cock twitched, desperate for attention. Hux rubbed his own erection, through the silk boxers he was still wearing. 

Kylo reached for Mitaka’s hand, moving it down, and positioning him so he was touching his own cock. He kissed his neck again, breathing heavily. His voice was strained when he spoke. “Touch yourself.” It was a miracle Mitaka didn’t come immediately. He could feel Kylo’s hips shaking underneath him, his cock pressed into his back, desperate for friction. He started to stroke himself, watching Hux intently. 

“You are just a daydream, do you know that?” Hux said, quietly. 

Mitaka bit back a moan, feeling precome leak onto his hand. 

“Tell us, what do you want,” Hux asked him, pushing his boxers down to free his own cock. His voice was even as he stroked himself languidly, as if he were simply conversing over a glass of wine. His eyes, however, were focused solely on Mitaka. 

Mitaka could feel Kylo’s rapidly beating heart, chest heaving as his hands ran up and down his sides pulling Mitaka closer to him, searching for some relief. Dangerously on the verge of coming now, Mitaka had to stop. “I can’t,” he croaked. “I’m too close.” He let go of his cock, gritting his teeth. 

Hux smiled. “How do you want to come?” He crawled up the bed to lean over Mitaka. “What do you want us to to do?” He brushed Mitaka’s hair out of his face and kissed him. Mitaka’s heart almost beat out of his chest and he had to stop himself sitting bolt upright, and dragging Hux’s head down to kiss him deeper. He slipped his tongue straight into Hux’s mouth, tangling his fingers in his hair. Hux chuckled into the kiss. “Eager,” he said, against his lips, pulling back. He kissed along his jaw, licking over the marks that Kylo had left. “Tell me what you want,” Hux spoke into his ear. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Mitaka panted. “Hard.” He never thought he wanted to be two men’s plaything but right now, he wanted nothing more in the world than to be absolutely wrecked by them. 

“Absolutely,” Hux growled, biting down on his neck. Mitaka hissed, arching his hips against Hux.. Hux pressed down, giving him what he wanted and grinding their dicks together. Mitaka growled when he sat up, ready to pull him back. Hux steadied him with a hand on his chest and kissed him softly. He sucked Mitaka’s bottom lip between his teeth, before sitting up and taking the bottle of lube Kylo passed him. 

Kylo gently manoeuvred him until he was sat up, facing Kylo and straddling his lap again. Kylo smiled at him, pushing off his own boxers and wrapping his hand around both their cocks. Mitaka whined. He was painfully hard, his whole body on fire. He held his breath when he felt the coolness of the lube, and Hux’s fingers circling his entrance before sliding one in. “Ah!” he pressed forward, pushing into the tightness between Kylo’s hand and cock. Kylo watched him, hooded eyes and parted lips, while he fell apart. He tightened his grip when Hux, wasting no time added a second finger, curling and twisting. 

Mitaka squirmed, unable to hold in a moan. He could no longer think straight, alternating between pressing back on Hux’s fingers and forward into Kylo’s hand. Hux took his time now, working up his pace. When Hux added the third finger, he went straight for his prostate, finding it immediately. Mitaka yelled, whiting out for a second. He lurched forward. 

“Mmm, think you hit the spot, Hux” Kylo said, his hand tightening again, pumping faster. 

Mitaka panted into his shoulder. “Please,” he choked out. 

“Please what?” Hux whispered, shuffling closer, his breath hot on Mitaka’s neck, 

“Fuck—please—fuck me!” He moaned, whining when Hux removed his fingers. 

He didn’t have long to wait. Hux immediately lined himself up, rubbing a hand down Mitaka’s back. He pushed in slowly, agonisingly slow. Mitaka gasped, screwing his eyes shut, stuck between the burn and the urge to push back. He felt impossibly full, his breath fast and hard. Hux stopped, giving him a moment. “It’s okay, take your time,” he said, leaning over him. 

Kylo rubbed soothing circles on his back, kissing across his chest softly. He relaxed into the touch, the tension ebbing away as Hux pushed forward again. Sparks of pleasure shot through him. “Fuck,” he whimpered, as Hux slowly bottomed out and began to move. He tried focusing on his breathing, feeling the heat pool in his belly. He was too close already. 

“You’re doing so good,” Hux said, breathily. “Fuck, you feel good.” 

Mitaka made an embarrassingly high pitched sound pressing his face against Kylo’s neck. “I think he likes that.” Kylo said, one hand keeping Mitaka steady, the other slick with precome, still pumping their cocks in rhythm with Hux’s thrusts. 

“Do you like that, pretty boy? You like being told how good you are?” Hux enquired sweetly, fucking into him harder. 

Mitaka buried his face in Kylo’s shoulder, a litany of incoherent words tumbling from his mouth. He didn’t know if it was possible to be blushing the way he most certainly was now, when he was quite literally being fucked by him. But the more they praised him, the more his mind spun out of control. The heat spread down, his neck and chest turning red. He wanted more. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Kylo kissed his shoulder. 

“Yes,” he pressed back against Hux. “Harder—I-please!” 

Hux stuttered in his rhythm, pulling back and slamming into him, grinding down until he was rubbing his prostate just right. On one particularly hard thrust, Mitaka let out the most ruined, high pitched sound he’s ever made. He was immediately horrified that he had done it but Kylo, apparently enjoyed it immensely. “Hux, do that again!” he demanded. 

Hux obliged and Mitaka made the sound again, higher this time, pleasure shooting up his spine. If it wasn’t for both of them, holding him in place, he would be face down on the bed, a boneless, trembling mess. 

“Fuck,” Kylo grunted out, thrusting his own hips upwards. “You’re so perfect. So good for us.” He shifted between looking down at his own hand working their cocks, and laving kisses across Mitaka’s jaw and neck. “Let me hear you, doll,” he said, softly, caressing Mitaka’s hair, tangling his fingers. 

Hux is making sounds for the first time, low moans as he picked up his pace, hands gripping Mitaka’s hips tighter and pummelling his prostate with every thrust. 

Mitaka was on the verge of crying with how bad he needs to come now. He had long given up on trying to hold in the sounds he was making. “Wanna come, sweet boy?” Kylo says, slowing his hand so Mitaka practically sobs at him. 

“Please—fuck—I need—,” he cries out, digging his hands into Kylo’s shoulders. 

“Okay. Come for me baby” Kylo pumps his hand, twisting and tightening, the other hand gently, circling Mitaka’s neck. He squeezes. 

Mitaka chokes on his breath, violent tremors rushing through him as he lets go. He’s aware of Kylo coming immediately after, pulling Mitaka to him as his body shook. With a last thrust, he feels Hux finish, the deep moan, rippling through him as Hux slumped over him. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, tangled and exhausted. Mitaka panned out on top of Kylo, who was rubbing his back, his neck, anywhere he could reach. 

Hux, having pulled out, was still half on top of Mitaka. He pulled himself up to lay next to them and Kylo rolled so Mitaka was between them. Mitaka stared at the ceiling, waiting for his brain to come back online. He was still struggling to believe what had just happened. Kylo wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling his neck. “Are you okay?” 

Hux, having noticed the silence, scooted closer, sliding an arm under him, so he was enveloped by them. 

“Yeah,” Mitaka managed, half laughing. He felt deliriously giddy and utterly exhausted. Like the entire years tension had simply disappeared. “Couldn’t be better, actually.”

————— 

Mitaka collapsed into the couch, yawning as he rested his feet on Hux’s lap. “What are we watching?” He groaned as Hux shot him a withering look. 

“Oh, it’s his turn, isn’t it?” He sighed. 

“Oh piss off! I don’t complain about what you two pick.” Kylo yelled, from the kitchen. 

“Kylo, you literally complain from start to finish, every single time.” Mitaka corrected. 

“Whatever,” Kylo sat down. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He passed two of the three beers he was carrying to the others. Mitaka sat up, making room for Kylo to sit, yawning again before taking a sip. 

“Are you off tomorrow?” Kylo asked him. 

“Yep, finally.”

“You work too much”

“You do,” Hux agreed, running his hand up Mitaka’s thigh. “You should sleep here tonight. Relax,” he purred. 

Mitaka leaned back, stretching across Kylo’s lap, feet still resting in Hux’s. He sighed happily, as Kylo gently carded his fingers through his hair.

“Mmm, yeah. I think I could be persuaded to stay,” he smiled.


End file.
